


A Very Harry Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry goes to breakfast to find a surprise under the tree





	A Very Harry Christmas

I was the first one awake. I decided to head down to the Great Hall early, maybe eat in peace for once.

"Potter, help!" I hear a familiar voice. "I'm stuck under the tree and the star is tangled in my hair."

I turn around and sure enough, I see Draco Malfoy stuck in the Christmas tree.

"Why are you under the tree?"

Malfoy looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I'm a gift to this world?" His inflection implied a silent duh.

"Is that why you are covered in bows?" He had muggle bows stuck all over his clothes.

"Obviously, Potter. Merlin, you are even more dense in the morning than usual." I shot him a look. "Now will you untangle me before the other students, or heaven forbid, Snape comes down?"

I sighed as I began to unravel him. It was not a simple task. It seemed like every string of lights, ribbon, and garland strand had wrapped itself around the Slytherin boy, and I didn't know a spell to undo this. So I untangled him the muggle way, by hand.

"You know, Potter, this is vaguely arousing, you being so close to me while I'm bound." A blush starts to creep up my neck. "It reminds me of the time you found me cuffed to a pillar in the middle of the night." He winks. "Bet you liked it then, too."

"I don't...What...It's not..." Merlin, I'm a sputtering prat.

"Just admit it, Potter. I've seen you checking me out." My blush deepens. I finally struggle to free him from the final ribbon ensnaring the blond.

As he is freed, he grabs my wrists, pinning me to the wall behind me. His lips crash into mine, unexpectedly. I let out a squeak of surprise, causing him to chuckle, though his lips are still mashing mine. As the shock quickly wears off, I return his kisses, increasing in intensity. We got lost in each other for several minutes, each moment our kiss deepening.

After what seemed like an eternity of just us, someone behind Malfoy clears their throat. Breaking apart, we see all of the school who had stayed behind for the winter holidays, staring at us with their mouths agape.

"See you at breakfast, Potter." Malfoy saunters away as if we didn't just give the castle a show, as my face heats considerably in a deep blush.

"Hi, Harry. Eventful morning, I see. How about some breakfast. "Luna sounds unaffected as she hooks my arm with hers and guides me to the table everyone shares over break.

"Hope you enjoyed your present, Potter." Malfoy sounded flirtatious and pleased with himself as he grabbed the platter of eggs in front of me, his voice low and husky.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And that's why we got a howler from Severus about you snogging his Slytherins?" Remus looks at me slightly bemused.

"Um...Pretty much, yeah." I realize I'm mumbling, blushing again at the memory.

"Good on you, Harry. Anything that bothers Snivellus is ok in my book." Sirius seems quite pleased at me, despite my embarrassment. The rest of Christmas holidays occur without event.


End file.
